


Finally, A Respite

by Annatara



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Photomanipulation, Photoshop, The Courier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annatara/pseuds/Annatara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending years obtaining information critical to the defense of the Earth/Midgard and delivering it to Thor and the Avengers, Loki takes a break on the covered porch of his house near a freshwater sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally, A Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Courier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760843) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



[](http://imgur.com/3Dqu1SY)

 


End file.
